Mac
Mac is a computer, and the first "console" to appear alongside Garrett in RTTTA. He debuted in the original series of RTTTA prior to its revival on Garrett's current main channel. Personality Mac often takes a straightforward approach to situations, and has a very sarcastic personality at most times. Sometimes, however, Mac will be almost Spock-like in personality, and often thinks more logically than other consoles. History RTTTA - Original Series REDHEADS GOING EXTINCT? Mac is introduced in this episode. Upon his introduction, Mac says "Hello, I'm Mac and I like being -". His speech continues afterwards, but is mostly unintelligible due to Garrett speaking over him. THE GOOD DINOSAUR AND MORE UPCOMING PIXAR FILMS! Garrett is first seen ranting about how relieved he is "The Good Dinosaur" isn't a prequel or a sequel, and proceeds to make fun of Pixar for the amount of them (prequels and sequels) they make. He then asks for Mac's opinion on the subject, to which Mac is silent. In the "On This Day" segment, Garrett asks Mac if he has an on this day. Mac replies: "In 2005, over 500 bombs are set off by terrorists at 300 locations in 63 out of the 64 districts of Bangladesh." Garrett replies saying "That's really nice." When Garrett makes a joke about how "Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters" was not directed by "Percy" Jackson, Mac replies, "That's Peter Jackson, you idiot." Garrett replies saying "Screw you." CERTAIN TATTOOS BECOMING ILLEGAL!? In the beginning of the video, Mac says "I love tattoos," to which Garrett replies, "Shut up, Mac," then refers to the Apple logo on the back of Mac as a tattoo. Mac replies, "I am now extremely offended." Later, during the subject of schediaphila (having a crush on cartoon characters), Garrett is seen kissing an image of an anime character on Mac's screen, to which the computer demands, "Get off me, stupid." MICROSOFT CEO RESIGNING! While on the subject of Miley Cyrus "trying too hard to be bad," Garrett states that there is only one person who should be bad. Mac replies, "Michael Jackson when he should have been at the VMAs." THE NEW MEGA MAN, MIGHTY NO. 9!! Mac actually begins the introduction to the video, but is quickly stopped by Garrett. When Garrett talks to another "Garrett," telling to shut up because he "has the floor," Mac responds, stating, "No, you are actually on the floor. You don't have it." Garrett sarcastically laughs in response. INTERESTING ZELDA FACTS: THE SEQUEL! When Garrett begins to freak out about the theory that the time stones in "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword," and the Ocarina of Time in the Zelda game of the same name, Mac says, "Your face," to Garrett. Garrett then realizes the difference in time, where Garrett is in night but Mac is in day. The Ocarina of Time is then shown next to Mac, suggesting he was using it. In a skit where Garrett and Chase Weimer reenact the annoyance of Navi in Ocarina of Time, Mac appears as the face on a compass, to which he replies with distaste. A NEW SONIC TV SHOW?? When the topic of the 2DS is brought up, Mac sarcastically comments that he is "so glad they (being Nintendo) made a system that is exactly the same as the 3DS except without the 3D!" MICHAEL JACKSON WAS IN FACT IN SONIC 3! When Garrett refers to another Garrett clone who was reading a book upside-down. Mac says the book is instead "downside-up," which technically means the same thing. BOYS AND GIRLS ALLOWED IN THE SAME RESTROOM?? Mac begins to stress and intervene when Garrett begins to talk about how "Justin Bieber does not actually suck anymore." When he fails, he explodes. Garrett later asks an apparently repaired Mac how he likes his new running software, and Mac expresses his hate towards it. OCARINA OF TIME COULD'VE BEEN RATED T? When Josiah Clark (Garrett's apparent editor at the time) forgets to edit embarrassing footage out of the video, Mac tells this to Garrett, who acts sarcastic. Mac, being oblivious, states that "Josiah is going to take over RTTTA and terminate Garrett;s existence, and therefore he is an extreme threat to the show." Garrett then sarcastically replies that he loves the sound of Mac's voice, who once again obliviously states that "the birds of the air and the fish of the sea yearn for Mac's highly computerized low voice," that "they live and their hearts beat quicker and quicker, anxious to hear Mac's song of light and compassion." Garrett replies, "Cool, I'm Garrett, and I'm a user, and shut up." Mac's final statement is "Great talk." Later, when a clone Garrett becomes bored of the main Garrett's talking, Mac asks the clone to give him (the main Garrett) a break." Garrett feels touched by this, and Mac tells him to keep talking to the audience, much to Garrett's disappointment. Mac later grows tired of Garrett's facts about the different versions of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and asks him, "Oh my Steve Jobs, are you freaking done?" PS4 VS. WII U VS. XBOX ONE! When a clone questions the main Garrett what he's doing, Mac says that he is "tormenting Mac with his obsession over nonexistent users of the second dimension affectionately locking lips with each other." The nonexistent users of the second dimension appear to be Link and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda. When Garrett is talking about how the viewers probably don't know spec terms for the Wii U, Mac states, "this is kindergarten." Garrett replies, saying "Mac, you're a computer," about which Mac states, "Your mom is a computer." When Garrett finally mentions the Xbox One, Mac asks, "How dare you speak that word in my presence?" Upon finishing this part of the video, Mac says to Garrett that his audience left, and "good luck ever getting famous on YouTube. Socialblade just demoted you to D-rank, whereas this time last year, you were nearly a B-rank." Garrett is angered by this, and Mac tells him to "come at me." Garrett refuses, and mac says he knew he loved him. IS KNUCKLES ON STEROIDS? When Garrett asks if the camera is still on, Mac says that he turned it on because it had been a week since the last episode. Mac then says he has some bad news. He asks Garrett if he remembers the Sonic Boom TV show that was announced the year prior. Mac then shows Garrett an image of the main characters, and Garrett begins to freak out. Garrett later notices an image of the game, which Mac confirms is real. When Garrett begins to cry, Mac states that his face is unbalanced and weird. SONIC '06, THE BEST WORST GAME EVER Garrett and a clone are seen having an argument about an undisclosed idea, and Mac tells them to shut up and look at something he found. It was a comment about "the reckoning," which Mac says the whole audience saw. Garrett then asks Mac to warn him before turning it on next time. Garrett asks Mac what to do, and Mac smart-alec-like tells Garrett to talk about something because "this is RTTTA." He also says he picked a topic out for Garrett, and says he is genuinely excited for Garrett to find out about it. The topic is Sonic '06. Garrett asks Mac what he was thinking, and mac states, "Happy thoughts." Garrett argues that they had just talked about Sonic the week prior, but Mac says that wasn't enough for him. ENDLESS OCEAN SUCKS Mac comments on the accent of the Garrett clone that killed Garrett's brother's clone. Garrett then sarcastically thanks Mac for the help (or lack thereof). Mac replies, saying he can't help due to being inanimate. Mac then reveals the subject of this RTTTA to be Endless Ocean, and Garrett asks Mac if he's trying to destroy him. When Garrett falls asleep, Mac continues the RTTTA, and says, "On this day in 1803, Ohio was admitted as the 17th state in the U.S.A.," and he then concluded the RTTTA. THE ONE ABOUT HOW THERE ISN'T ONE THIS WEEK Mac is the only being present in the video, saying that some thing "accidentally happened" and that there would be a RTTTA the following Saturday. Then, some music from Endless Ocean plays for the remainder of the video. NIGHT TRAP, THE MOST CONTROVERSIAL GAME OF ALL TIME? Garrett gets upset that Mac keeps jump-cutting him. After a while, Mac stops, then adds a watermark explosion to the screen. After Garrett says he genuinely hates the amount of power Mac has of the show, Mac tells him that his "superpowers" could come in handy one day. Garrett replies by stating some occasions that Mac probably could have prevented. Mac then says, "It's not that simple." With Garrett then replying, "What does THAT mean?" Mac quickly says that they're wasting time and tells him to explain their absence from last week. Garrett kind of panics, and says it was Josiah Clark's fault. Mac then tells him to move on to the topic of the RTTTA, Night Trap. Garrett then tells him that this is an unpopular decision. Mac tells him to just do it. After Garrett talks about the gameplay a bit, Mac sarcastically says that it's "SUPER controversial". Garrett tells him to let him finish, to which Mac tells him that he makes the show more interesting. Garrett makes a comment on his monotonous voice, but Mac tells him the irony of the situation, as Garrett's voice is also drab and boring. After Garrett says that the rating the government gave the game did not make sense, Mac says, "Your face doesn't make sense." Garrett asks him if he will ever quit, to which Mac replies, "That's what she said." Garrett tells him he needs to work on his jokes, and Mac says that his mom needs to work on her jokes. Garrett says later that people got offended by the game, and Mac says that he is offended by Garrett. Garrett tells him that he is officially annoyed by Mac, and Mac takes it as offense. Garrett replies, "That's ironic." Mac gets back at him by doing the On This Day segment, which Garrett says faster and beats him to the punch. Garrett makes fun of him for having a set time for his speech. Mac AGAIN gets back at him by jump-cutting over and over again. TOP 3 MARIO KART GAMES! Garrett and the Garrett in the back argue about how to introduce the video, to which Mac says that they should have Tracie's angry presence. After being asked how, Mac tells Garrett to impersonate the female Garrett. He does, and Tracie angrily barges into the room and holds all three at gunpoint. Category:Mac Category:Consoles Category:Random Things to Talk About